


76

by Winxhelina



Series: Fandot creativity night [50]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 12:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winxhelina/pseuds/Winxhelina
Summary: CN July 2018





	76

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rules for Martin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/391523) by [errantcomment](https://archiveofourown.org/users/errantcomment/pseuds/errantcomment). 



When Martin started dating Theresa he made himself a list so that he wouldn't mess things up between them. There were 76 rules on the list when she eventually found it, although some of them had been crossed out. 

Rules for dating a princess 

  1. Try not to talk too much about aviation. She does like it, but experience shows everyone eventually gets tired of it. 
  2. Don't talk too much. You make a fool of yourself almost at all times. 
  3. Don't call her Her Royal Highness after every second no matter how great the urge (see also rule 11).
  4. Don't constantly look surprised when she has expensive things/talks about expensive things. Everyone has expensive things compared to you. 
  5. Never tell Theresa how many gos it took you to get your license.
  6. Avoid going out to places to eat. You can't afford the places she eats at. 
  7. ~~Do not suggest that you go to a fast food place.~~
  8. Don't suggest going to a fast food place more than twice a week.
  9. ~~Always insist on going over to her place. Never let her come to yours. She WILL dump you once she sees you live in a dump.~~  
  10. Don't stare at everything open-mouthed while at her place. Pretend you have dinner at a castle all the time. 
  11. Always call her Her Royal Highness in every sentence when her mum is present. 
  12. Always refer to her mum with the same proper title. 
  13. Maxi wants to be referred to by his proper title too, but Theresa likes it when you don't. 
  14. Her favorite ice cream is Ben and Jerry's Cookie Dough
  15. ~~Do not spend your last pounds on the item listed in the 14th rule.~~
  16. ~~Buying her flowers is not more important that paying rent.~~
  17. ~~Don't miss rent two months in a row so that you can buy your girlfriend nice things.~~
  18. ~~She will leave you soon anyways and she already has nice things.~~
  19. ~~~~She hates war documentaries.



"Theresa! I thought you wanted to get going?!" Martin called from the hallway.

She smiled and cried:"Coming!" quickly putting the list back where she found it, but not before she caught glimpse of the last two rules. 

~~75\. Do not fall in love with her. She's a princess.~~

76\. It's always too soon to tell her you're in love with her. 


End file.
